


Teardrop Caffeine

by HW_MITYO, LiteralistSin, rantarous



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralistSin/pseuds/LiteralistSin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantarous/pseuds/rantarous
Summary: I highly recommend you all should read Danganronpa 04: RH before reading this. Thanks so much!





	Teardrop Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you all should read Danganronpa 04: RH before reading this. Thanks so much!

**Teardrop Caffeine**

 

“Setsu-chan, let’s play board games!” Aya offered.

 

“Go away,” Setsuna replied

 

The announcement of the killing game was really terrifying even to a reserved, cold, and calculating person like Setsuna, the nanochip in his neck made him quiver a little by how close he was to losing his life.

 

The annoying hamster Aya always carried cuddled up to his arm.

 

“Get your pest away from my arm and don’t disturb me.” Setsuna scolded.

 

“But Cinnamon is only nuzzling you Setsu! How can you not melt from the cuteness Cinnamon brings?!” Aya cried, shoving the hamster in front of him.

 

“Goddammit, you’re annoying!” Setsuna groaned “Go hang out with Naoko or Aito, just don’t disturb me while I drink and read!”

 

“But Setsu-chan!”

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“Aww Setsu-chan, you’re no fun at all.” Aya pouted.

 

“Good, I plan to keep it that way” Setsuna replied.

 

“It’s okay, I like you that way.” Aya admitted reassuringly.

 

“Glad that I exist to ruin your mood.” Setsuna said sarcastically.

 

“But Setsuna-chan, when are you going to make me your friend?” Aya asked.

 

“For the umpteenth time I’m not in the mood for friends, can’t you even grasp the situation we are in? Some psychotic stuffed animal is ordering us to kill each other, and the people around here are people we don’t even know. Do you honestly think that having friends is the best strategy?” Setsuna asked.

 

“Of course!” Aya cheerfully answered.

 

“Then you’re an idiot.” Setsuna barked.

 

“But I want everyone to be friends as well.” Aya confessed. “If that dummy bear sees all of us getting along no matter what the cost, he won’t be a hindrance to us anymore right?”

 

“You’ve forgotten there are ticking time bombs waiting to explode in case one of us doesn’t kill.” Setsuna pointed out.

 

“Please, I rather think we should all embrace our deaths with clean hands.” Aya replied.

 

“That’s poetic of you.”

 

“Well people die, Setsu-chan. No one lives forever, I know that I’m in some crazy game but that doesn’t mean I’ll go along with it.” Aya said, waving an accusatory finger at Setsuna. “And you should not too! I know you like to be Mr. Grumpy but how about we go somewhere like the garden and have fun?”

 

“Hmm, sounds tempting.” Setsuna said. “I wonder what kind of games we should play, oh I know! Let’s play the Leave Setsuna the Fuck Alone Game! You’re it.”

 

“Ha! If you think that’s going to stop me and Cinnamon then think again!”

 

“Wait what are you planning?”

  
  


“It is quite a lovely day today milady,” Masashi remarked, “Makes me almost forget the situation we are in.”

 

“Me too.” Naoko confessed “It’s also enjoyable spending this time with you Masashi-kun.”

 

The butler coughed to prevent himself from blushing, but too late “I enjoy your company as well, Mistress.”

 

Naoko giggled. “Well should we get going and meet up with Akihiko?”

 

“If I may intrude, I was hoping we could spend more time together...”

 

This time it was Naoko’s turn to blush a little. “Gee, you really know how to sweet talk a girl do you?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“UGH You hets and your heterosexual acts are so 90’s!”

 

Masashi groaned while Naoko sighed upon seeing Miyu walking by to them in the garden.

 

“Hey sexy,” Miyu flirted with Naoko then glared at Masashi, “Het.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Masashi glared.

 

“I call you Het whenever I want, Het.” Miyu snapped. “So what’s up?”

 

“We were just going for a stroll and checked out the garden.” Naoko replied.

 

“Ehhh? Why didn’t you ask me to go with you, I could have made it much more enjoyable than Het here?” Miyu complained.

 

“How is that even my name, when you’re the only one who call me that?” Masashi politely said, patiently said.

 

“Hey guys!” Speak of the devil, Hitori had also found his way in the garden. “Naoko, Miyu, Het. Nice to see you people getting along.”

 

“Go away.” Masashi and Miyu said in unison.

 

“HEY! How dare you say that to a person who is trying to be nice to you?!” Hitori burst out.

 

“Give me one good reason why we should be nice to you.” Miyu asked.

 

“Well it’s because-” Hitori was about to reason with them when his attention along with Naoko, Masashi and Miyu went to Aya and Setsuna, who the former had strapped to a chair and was dragging him into the garden.

 

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE THIS IS EMBARASSING!” Setsuna roared “LET ME GO!”

 

“No way! I wanna spend time with Setsu-chan, you are just being stubborn!” Aya replied.

 

“I’m not being stubborn!”

 

“I got coffee at the place we are going!”

 

“I don’t care!”

 

“I even prepared books!”

 

“UGGHH FINE!” Setsuna accepted his defeat.

 

“Hey Miyu-chan, Kagenashi, Naoko-chan and He-Masashi-kun.” Aya greeted.

 

“Are you spreading this name around?” Masashi asked the actress.

 

“Shut up, Het.” Came the reply.

  
  


“Now all you need is a change of venue, plus cinnamon can play around in the fields!” Aya said, placing down the hamster on the grass and Cinnamon started running around.

 

Setsuna groaned, but if he were to be perfectly honest with himself, this place Aya set up wasn’t bad at all. It had the perfect amount of sunshine as the trees provided just the shade he needed, the water fountain and the calming noise of leaves rustling and the wind made along with the birds chirping in the trees, it actually made Setsuna feel like he wasn’t trapped in a killing game at all.

 

“So now what are you going to do, sing? Play instruments what?” Setsuna asked.

 

“I’ve got this book to read today!” Aya cheered and shows the book to Setsuna.

 

“’101 ways of making great coffee,’” Setsuna read the title out loud. “Why this book?”

 

“Well the little incident that caused Osaka-chan and Chiyo-chan to go to the infirmary for a short while today is because I don’t know how to cook,” Aya confessed, a small blush creeping to her cheeks.

 

Setsuna chuckled, “I pity their souls.”

 

“S-Shut up!” Aya replied “Since I don’t know how to make coffee I want to learn how and make one without asking for your help.”

 

“Is this some kind of ploy to get me to like you?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Well at least you’re direct.”

 

Setsuna didn’t believe Aya would just sit on the fountain and read all day long, she would eventually start to make a ruckus or play with the hamster or even worse try to disturb his reading. But after a few hours Setsuna’s assumption was shattered into tiny pieces - Aya could be quiet and calm sometimes, Setsuna even chuckled at Aya’s expression when a type of coffee she was reading about was called cat poop coffee.

 

“I see you’re fascinated by the world of my specialty.” Setsuna called out.

 

“Eep!” Aya squaked and dropped the book, “Sorry I was  bit focused on the book… but yeah your specialty is no joke. Can you seriously make all of these?”

 

“I’m the Ultimate Barista, idiot.” Setsuna said, “Of course I know how to make it.”

 

“But still, there are a lot of ways to make coffee, many of them have different specific conditions,” Aya said. “And here I thought playing instruments is complicated.”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, playing many instruments is a great skill.” Setsuna said, “Of course for a loud girl like you, it’s not surprising that your ultimate would also be loud and annoying like nails on a chalkboard”

 

Aya giggled “Are you analysing me with something to do with the instruments I play Setsu-chan?”

 

“Lamebrain, you’re loud, friendly, and always hyper. Even if you’re not the Ultimate Instrumentalist your personality says it all.” Setsuna said.

 

“That may be true, but do you know what I think of you, Setsu-chan?” Aya asked.

 

“Someone who is a natural born jerk, I get it.” Setsuna replied.

 

“Nope!” Aya said, giggling before answering “You’re like coffee Setsu-chan, you don’t care if people like you or not and you also have a lot of feelings inside with each cup, but I guess the best of all is that no matter who the person is you are always accepting them and letting them take a sip!”

 

“What makes you say that?” Setsuna asked, dubiously.

 

“Dummy, even if you shoo me away or yell at me for being annoying, you never once hit me or kicked me out. You never mocked my talent, you just have your own opinion of it but still counted my talent as extraordinary.” Aya said “Setsu-chan may be a dummy, but he’s the type of dummy who already accepts you before you even say anything”

 

“…” Setsuna was silent for a moment before heaving a sigh “Did you just call me dummy?”

 

“Yes, because you’re not going to the party.” Aya said.

 

“I don’t plan to.” Said he.

 

“And I’m not encouraging you.” She added, “Just know that Cinnamon and I accept you as well Setsu-chan.”

 

“AYA! There you are!” Aito called out. “Come on, I thought you wanted to do band practice today?”

 

“Huzzah!” Aya cheered “I’ll be with you in a second Aito-kun- Setsu-chan would you join us?”

 

“How about no.” Setsuna replied.

 

The redhead giggled. “Alrighty, I’ll see you later Setsu-chan!”

 

“Stop calling me that, idiot.”

 

Aya didn’t even pay any attention, jumping behind Aito’s back and yelling ‘March!’ as Aito laughed and ran off back to the Asylum leaving Setsuna to himself.

 

“Always accepts everyone huh?” Setsuna asked himself, looking up the skies to think. “Am I really that much of an idiot?”

  
  


Pain.

 

Setsuna felt nothing but pain and agony even if Naoko, Kei and Aya were already rushing him to the infirmary, it all had failed. Everything about his sneaky plan failed, the small blasts from the bomb in the garden and in the kitchen were a total failure, but he knew what wire to cut this time.

 

“We will be finding the others to make sure they are okay. Don’t worry, Setsushi-san will be with me while I search for everyone,” Kei said.

 

“He’s right,” Naoko said, walking over to Aya and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, like you said ‘no one is going to kill anyone,’ we’re just going to find the others while you keep an eye on Sazanami-kun.”

Aya looked back to see Setsuna, trying not to scream while the nurse bots attended to his wounds, then looking back at Naoko she gave a warm smile and replied, “Okay, it’s a promise!”

 

And with that Kei and Naoko left the infirmary as quickly as they could.

 

Setsuna couldn’t even open his eyes, the way these nurse bots treated him was a bit rough but at least they were doing their job right. It annoyed him how they just stabbed some anaesthetic into his chest without any warning at first, but as the bandages slowly wrapped around his arms and his torso he could feel the small amount of relief from his body until once they’re done he was completely relaxed as he lay on the gurney.

 

“Are you okay, Setsu-chan!?” Aya asked.

 

Setsuna groaned in pain, he had kinda forgotten that Aya was there to keep an eye on him, he thought she would have left out of concern for others but guess she decided to stay with him.

 

“I’m… fine.” Setsuna replied, “Where’s that hamster of yours?”

 

“I’ve kept Cinnamon in my room because I might lose that fuzzball at the party. But why are you burned all over!?”

 

“I was disabling… the bombs…” Even talking was a burden.

 

“What, why would you do that all by yourself!?” Aya exclaimed.

 

“I didn’t want anyone caught in the explosion if I failed.” Setsuna replied “Luckily they just blast a small radius of explosion, I’ve been in worst cases.”

 

“That’s not the point, alright!” Aya scolded. “When me and Naoko saw you I almost started crying at seeing you in that state! Why do you do this to yourself? Stop trying to do things alone!”

 

“Fuck, I know alright.” Setsuna said; he had to stop Aya because he didn’t want to see that girl cry in front of him.

 

“Well at least you’re okay. You can rest easy now.” Aya said.

 

“N-Not quite yet,” Setsuna said “I know now how to disable the bombs.”

 

“W-What?” Aya asked.

 

“Took me two tries to find which wire to cut” Setsuna said, groaning and trying to sit up “Every bomb in the asylum has a panel that can be easily opened, the yellow wire is the only one that I’m positive will make the bomb stop.”

 

“Why are you still thinking about that?!” Aya asked “Just lay-”

 

“If we don’t do something soon then we’ll all be dead in the next hour!” Setsuna yelled, yelping at the pain that produced and groaning from the burns on his body as he lay back down. “I don’t… want to die…” he said in between breaths. “I can’t let any… of you die.”

 

“S-Setsuna…”

 

“I need to get to the rooftop… if I disable it, then… most of the bombs will be useless and Monokuma… won’t have any motive anymore.” Setsuna coughed out.

 

“But… your condition...” Aya said concernedly.

 

“I’m fine, I can walk.” Setsuna said, trying his best to sit up on the bed which only made the burning pain in his body to cause a lot more damage than he realized. Setsuna laid back down on the gurney with a hiss as small tears slowly leaked from his eyes due to the pain and complete frustration upon himself.

 

“You can’t even sit up!” Aya cried, “Lay down please, you need to heal!”

 

“If I heal and stay down like a spineless bitch then we all-”

 

“I’ll do it, I’ll disable the bombs,” Aya said determinedly. “You said it’s just on the rooftop right? I can open the panel on the rooftop and deactivate the bomb.”

 

Setsuna groaned “I’m not asking you to-

 

“You aren’t asking me. I’m doing this because I want to,” She said. “Don’t worry, I promise to save you Setsu-chan.”

 

“You stupid idiot… Promise me… you’ll disable that… fucking bomb… to save everyone...” Setsuna glared “Get going, I’ll cheer you on for fucks sake.”

 

Aya smiled, it was a small act of kindness from Setsuna and she took it with heart, “Setsu-chan, if I do this then I’m positive you’ll like me!”

 

Aya sprinted out of the infirmary to head for the rooftop, leaving Setsuna alone in the infirmary as he tried to will himself to heal faster, only resulting to fall asleep and escape the pain he was feeling.

  
  


Aya sprinted away to the rooftop and passed Osaka and Aito, the former still watching the latter in the kitchen. She was relieved they were okay but the promise to Setsuna flared up in her memory as she ran all the way to the elevator just when she saw Masashi closing it.

 

“Fudge, got to take the stairs.”  Aya said.

 

Her physique helped her climb the stairs much more faster than usual as the adrenaline in her body boosted her speed, every determination to get to the rooftop as fast as possible.

 

“Aya, what’s the rush?” Haruto called out.

 

Aya took a moment to breathe for a bit “Where’s Asuna?”

 

“In the bathroom; you’re sweaty and look tired would you like to rest or-”

 

“Umm! N-No need, I’m just going to the rooftop to check something alright?” Aya informed, she thought it would be best if Haruto and Asuna didn’t know of the commotion going on downstairs.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you.” Haruto said.

 

Aya waved goodbye and resumed heading over to the rooftop, pushing the door open and finding the bomb located at the top of the small shed in the rooftop.

 

“Fudge, I forgot the knife to cut it….I’ll just bite on it I guess” Aya said and walked over to the bomb till she felt a small sharp pain on her neck and a heavy force on her back that sent her down to the ground in surprise.

 

“Eep!” Aya squeaked and landed on the ground hard. She tried to get up immediately but for some reason her arms were weak and kept getting weaker by the second, her legs were completely paralyzed and only her mouth had enough energy to move.

 

“W-What’s happening to me?” Aya asked, speech slurred; she could already feel what was injected to her slowly consuming her mind, encouraging her to fall asleep but she couldn’t. Aya promised Setsuna she wouldn’t slack off... the bomb was only a few feet in front of her, why would she sleep now?

 

Trying to crawl all the way to the bomb Aya grunted and strained, using all her strength just to reach the panel but at the last moment, her arm eventually gave up on her.

 

“I apologize for what I’m about to do, Aya, it’s nothing personal.”

 

Masashi… did he… do this to her?

 

Aya didn’t even have the strength to look at Masashi, her face was clearly just facing the opposite direction from where the butler was. But it didn’t even last long as Masashi grabbed her foot and dragged her away from the bomb.

 

“N-Nooo….” Aya moaned a little, her fingers trying to reach the panel in a hopeless struggle.

 

“I’ll make it quick, I promise.” Masashi said, placing Aya on the gurneys that Haruto and Asuna had neatly arranged on the rooftop. “That’s why I have the syringe, so you’ll die asleep. I don’t want to hurt you but it is for Naoko’s sake..”

 

“P-Please… I… have to switch… off… the bomb...” Aya pleaded weakly, using every ounce of strength she had to see herself getting strapped onto the gurney, but not too tight.

 

“You can’t talk your way out of this, Aya. Naoko needs protection, and I’m the only one who can save her.” Masashi says “I have to… for milady.”

 

“But… I promised S-Setsu-chan… that… I… won’t let him… down…”

 

“You are doing something better, you are a sacrifice for the sake of my mistress and for everyone to survive. If my mistress and I die along with you then the killing game can continue and everyone else would be still alive to find a way to end it.” Masashi said “But at this rate… I don’t know if we can trust anyone”

 

“A-Aito kun… Osaka-chan… L-Leila-san… Miyu-chan… Haruto-kun...” She rasped out slowly.

 

By some miracle Aya and Masashi heard the ticking of the bomb.

 

“It’s not even midnight…why is it ticking down?” Masashi thought aloud. “Did the mastermind plan this?”

 

“Asuna-san… Hitori-kun… Chiyo-sama… Aki-kun… Kei-chan… Hana-san...”

 

“Time’s of the essence, Aya, I recommend you give up and fall asleep or else this will be painful.” Masashi said, starting to push Aya all the way to the ramp.

 

“Bryclie… Masashi-kun… N-Naoko… chan...” Aya cried, her eyes slowly closing.

 

Masashi increased his speed and pushed Aya down the ramp, the gurney slid down as it drove faster and faster to the edge of the rooftop.

 

“You can… count on me… Setsu-chan.” Aya gasped with little to no voice as though she was whispering, before drifting off to sleep.

 

BANG!

 

The gurney broke the railing of the rooftop as the straps supporting Aya fell open; it crashed and went back from the force, staying on the rooftop as a sleeping Aya fell downwards, down the rooftop, down to eternal sleep, down to her death.

 

Never to play again.

  
  


_ Merrily we fall _

_ Out of line, out of line _

_ I’d fall anywhere with you _

_ I’m by your side _

 

_ Swinging in the rain _

_ Humming melodies _

_ We're not going anywhere until we freeze _

 

_ I’m not afraid, anymore _

_ I’m not afraid _

 

_ Forever is a long time _

_ But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side _

 

_ “So what do you think Setsuna? Do me, Aito and Naoko make a good band?” Aya asked. _

 

_ “Meh, I’ve seen worse.” Setsuna replied. _

 

_ “Was that a compliment?” Naoko asked. _

 

_ “I think it was?” Aito answered. _

 

_ “Well I have to admit, I wasn’t really sure if I should join you guys but I guess it’s not so bad at all.” Setsuna said, clapping. “For once that wasn’t a piece of annoying music Aya-chan” _

 

_ “Teehee~ Thank you Setsu-chan!” Aya thanked with a small tearful smile knowing that Setsuna liked her music for the first time. _

  
  


Opening his eyes in surprise, Setsuna Sazanami woke up from another sleepless night. It already has been two days since Aya and Masashi died, but he still can’t sleep well.

 

“If only… If… only...” Setsuna muttered “Things were different...I could have saved her…”


End file.
